


记梦

by DesPluiesSaphir



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, 记梦
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesPluiesSaphir/pseuds/DesPluiesSaphir
Summary: 醉后不知天在水，满船清梦压星河。在有关梦境的短暂记忆消失的前一刻写下的记录。平行世界的我今天也很忙。





	1. 20160615

午睡又做梦了……

梦见一个小女孩和父母在海边别墅度假，她的母亲当着她的面在楼梯边悬梁自尽了，她去解绳子，想救母亲，结果绳子没拉住，母亲的身体掉到了楼下，砸到了父亲的酒桌上，正在喝酒的父亲当场就疯了，想杀了女儿，但是下不了手，于是饮刀身亡。小女孩受不了这样的刺激，一边喊着“花啊，花啊，救救我，带我去海里吧”，抱着插了百合和铃兰的玻璃瓶跑向大海。花朵在她的呼喊声中把玻璃瓶变成了气泡，带着她沉到了海底。

然而这梦的主线是这件事的十几二十年之后，海底城城主的女儿出逃……大小姐是唯一能用某种宝石（还是石头？）的魔法（还是法术什么的？）的人，但她本人似乎很恐惧自己的能力，而且应该是对于经常被人视为绑架目标的生活极为厌倦。

第一条线是大小姐因为受不了父亲的要求，带着宝石逃走了，闺蜜兼保镖跟着她一起走。结局是城主死了，大小姐回到城里力挽狂澜，HE无误。因为很快就醒了，所以这条线没记住什么……大小姐貌似还带了一位忠犬回来？啊，记不住了，不知道是外来的忠犬还是闺蜜她哥了，反正最后是三个人回来的。

第二条线是大小姐发现来访的客人看自己的眼神有问题，便在城主邀请客人进屋聊天之后自己逃走了。这条线没出现宝石，估计是大小姐一直带身上了。大小姐逃到大宅后面的农场的时候，大宅被炸掉了，农场的陌生人把她藏到了车里。顺说这里的交通工具都可以变成蜗牛海螺什么的，可以遁地而走，还特别巨大，一开始还纳闷这什么设定，后来想想这是海底啊，不出去游泳的话必然就得遁地而走了吧囧。大宅的爆炸波及了农场，他们一车人就一起逃了，根据后面的剧情，爆炸是因为引爆大宅旁边的石油库带来的连环炸（这什么安保标准，说好的加油站附近不能有民宅呢？！）。总之大小姐就逃了，他们从地底逃到了地上，被盘问身份（好多BUG啊，这梦）。大家都各种编造，但是有个人编不出来，大小姐就教她扯谎，还教她不要说多，因为说得越多越容易露马脚。然后这人进入了回忆杀支线，就是第一段那个。编不出来是因为她原本就是地上的人，太熟悉了所以不好撒谎。

然后还没打到结局我就又醒了……根据一开始的梦，这梦有四五个支线结局……

为毛我会做这种梦_(:з」∠)_


	2. 20160714

今天午睡也做了长长的梦啊⋯⋯长得我都记得很混乱了。  
  
魔法师背景，但不是所有人都能成为魔法师，这个我能确认。  
  
这次能追溯的最开头是在一次拜访中。拜访原因不记得了，那个欧式城镇混居着各种各样的人，说着不同的语言做着不同的工作。  
“我”应该是个魔法师，有一个同伴跟着我前往。家主是一位老人，与女儿和外孙女同住。另有两个年轻人借宿在他们家，一个应该是见习魔法师一类的，一个是普通的旅人。  
拜访怎么开始的不记得了，先是隔壁卧室有人在争吵，争吵时见习法师无意中说出来旅人是小姐的弟弟or小叔子，小姐不希望他继续进行危险的旅行，但是年轻人执意要去。  
老人表示让他们姐弟俩解决就好，所以“我”和同伴不好劝架。茶点是红茶和蛋糕，迷之下午茶，因为那时候是晚上。小萝莉还让“我”的同伴（男）给她讲故事还是念睡前故事来着，因为她妈妈（也就是这家的小姐）还在吵架。于是同伴就和她坐在地上看书。老人不知道是要拿什么东西给“我”，起身走向对面的柜子。  
转折是一发大炮——怎么感觉都是高达来了一枪啊我去！(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻ ——轰穿了卧室的大窗户之后又轰穿了我左手边的墙，最后把右边的墙也轰了个洞。虽然是迷之布局，但这房子质量真好，一炮过来不仅没有对穿，还只有洞没有损坏承重结构，大概是魔法房屋？  
所以我为什么要吐槽自己的梦啊⋯⋯  
非常不幸，老人被当场烧没了。隔壁卧室里，小姐正准备开门走人，旅人被小姐踹了一脚正在床头喊疼，两个人神奇地幸免于难。见习法师受塌墙波及，受了伤，同伴和小萝莉及时躲开了。毫无防备的“我”，大概是靠着强大的幸运值，看着炮击打在脚边，却毛事都没有。  
这种时候必然会有补刀的，于是“我”吼了一声“法师开结界其他人赶紧躲起来啊！”  
几乎就在“我”边嚎边读条的时候，补刀，不，补的长度一米直径两公分的箭从洞里射进来了——这箭八成是鱼叉改的吧！（♯▼皿▼）ノ  
见习法师眼疾手快翻到了破墙另一边，然而那边是通向地下室的楼梯，所以他掉下去了⋯⋯下去了⋯⋯去了⋯⋯了⋯⋯  
小姐和她弟弟还在石化，同伴准备抱小萝莉走，但是小萝莉挣脱了他，跑向妈妈，结果死在乱箭之下。  
“我”目瞪口呆地读完了条，但不知道是防不了物理攻击还是能力不强大，支撑不了多久。“我”问小姐“你家有没有后门或者紧急出口”，小姐说地下室有路通往附近的火车站月台。于是“我”让他们赶紧去地下室。  
旅人二话不说拉起姐姐就翻墙过来，同伴下去找那个见习法师，“我”本来想殿后，但是由于小姐情绪崩溃，“我”不得不和旅人一起拉她走。没时间出去走楼梯了，我们就直接从见习法师掉下去的那个地方下去，“我”在前面接她，旅人在后面推和催促。这时“我”突然感觉不对，朝他们喊“快躲开！”  
旅人躲开了，小姐悲伤地看着“我”，没有动。“我”看着箭刺穿她的脖子，然后被同伴拉了下去。旅人是被他的基友拉下去的，见习法师看来没什么大问题。  
“我们”四个人就这样逃到了月台，“我”和同伴送他们上了车。居然是蒸汽机车，好吵´_>` 同伴问我“为什么她不躲开”，我说“大概是因为无法接受父亲和女儿的死吧”。  
梦的结尾是火车上见习法师问旅人“你想不想挽回事态？” 旅人点点头。于是见习法师把旅人塞进了麻袋or小木箱，然后放到了下一站的月台上，自己坐车继续走了。过了一会儿旅人从容器里出来了，爬到了山下，走进一个山洞里。这时他已经变成了一个少年，走出山洞的时候她遇见了一个少女，少女把他当成了另一个人。于是他说了一句“你是xxx吧，我以前见过你。”然后就跟着她走出林子，走向小镇。  
  
旅人才是这个故事的主角，鉴定完毕。  
最后那个少女可能是他的姐姐。  
见习法师是个外挂。  
至于穿越时间的道具是箱子（麻袋）还是山洞就不知道了，反正“我”和同伴只是路人而已。  
  
平行世界的我，今天也在忙碌着(￣ー￣)


	3. 20160716

瓢泼的雨水冲湿了阳台，灰色的天快要从防盗网的空隙中压进屋里来了。

在客厅里收着东西的我，已经有6年没有踏进这间房子了。

袋子里有各种各样的物品，似乎永远也装不满。

我拆解了桌上的空盒子，走进厨房准备把它们扔进垃圾桶，却被台子上的面吸引了目光。

爷爷看见我进来，就问我“闻着怎么样？”

我说：“好久没有闻到这种青菜的味道了。”

他笑眯眯地转身，把另一碗面也盛起来。

我这才突然想起来，我是在梦里。

于是我抱着他的手臂哭了起来，跟他说“我好久没跟你吃饭了”。

他拍拍我的头，说：“那阿公再做几个菜吧，要不给你炒个肉？”

我睁开眼睛，外面在下着大雨，雷声隆隆。

泪水早已爬满了脸。


	4. 20161101

与其说睡得不好，不如说几乎一夜无眠。

仅有的几小时睡眠里堆满了长长的梦，一如既往地忘掉了大部分内容，但仍旧感到疲惫不堪。

今天又一次梦见了爷爷的旧宅，我梦见那里的次数比其他任何地方都多。

可以追溯的最初，我摔倒在楼梯上，离熟悉的绿色铁门不到十级台阶，手里的精装本旧书散了一地，还有一部摔折了的没见过的手机。我甚至没有意识到那是梦，也没有意识到那不是我的手机。

爷爷出现在后面的楼梯上，问我怎么摔倒了，有没有受伤。依旧穿着白衬衫和西装裤，但这个身影已然阔别六年多了，“啊，是梦呐”，这样的念头方浮现出来。

我抱着书跟着爷爷走向家门，可是明明近在咫尺的三楼却不见了，我走过了6楼，又走过了2楼和4楼，然后才重新回到了3楼，走进了熟悉的阳台，走过那些熟悉的花花草草。

阳光明媚，秋高气爽，清澈的蓝天和碎蓝的瓷砖相映成趣，这里的每一扇门每一间房都还是记忆中的模样，年复一年的、了无归路的昨日风景。

爷爷的身影不见了，回头看向邻家，却发现变成了长长的回廊，不知几时起我和什么人聊起了电话。我抱怨手机摔坏了，屏碎了一地，告诉对方我在5楼，在501，沿着过道走到底的那间就是。

自己踏进的这家变成了陌生的白色复式公寓，家具全都是珍珠白的，进门的客厅塞满了沙发套装，很拥挤。

再之后我能想起来的，就是我醒了。


	5. 20170117

这个窗口不知连接着何处，我不时可以透过它看到别的风景。  
梦里的房子不知道是那一层的，在阳台可以俯瞰万家灯火，远处还有蜿蜒的蓝灰色的山，像极了小时候站在旧居楼顶看过的景致。处在同一侧的窗口，洗漱台上方的窗口，大部分时间看到的也是同样的光景。  
洗漱台上方有窗户本来就是件不正常的事情。而且，由于不知道它显现的是哪个窗口的风景，无论窗外发生了什么，我都无从知道那是何时何地发生的。我能做的只有看着这个发生在过去、现在或未来的事件继续发生。  
中间大部分梦境已经不记得了，最后的梦境发生在一个雨雾迷蒙的早晨，我不知要出门去哪里，蓝盆友先一步出门，说下去等我。我去检查门窗，却发现对着洗漱台的走廊里卡着一辆小孩子骑着玩的小三轮，原本关上的窗户打开了。窗外是某个高档住宅的窗口，屋里灯火通明，没有雨雾。我叹了口气，动动手指让小三轮车回到对面的屋里，准备再次关上窗户。  
窗口里突然出现了女性的身影，在与一位男士争吵着什么，不一会儿有玻璃瓶飞过来，砸碎在女士身后的墙壁上。我还没反应过来，两个人就扭打起来了，我听不清他们在吵什么，男士用手臂勒紧女士的脖子，女士手中的小刀冰冷地反起了灯光。我立刻掏出手机按下了110，但马上又想起这不是发生在现在的事情，自己也不知道对面的窗口属于何处。  
不知为何接起电话的是蓝盆友，他问我为什么还没下来，我匆匆忙忙跑向玄关穿鞋子。“我在二楼等你”，他说完就挂了电话。“你没说在二楼的哪个楼梯口啊，”我一边想着一边拿起伞，“算了，这边是最边上的，不在的话就一路找过去吧。”  
开门的时候我还是放心不下，探头朝洗漱台望去。  
关紧的窗户外面只有雨雾迷蒙的灰色的天空。  
  
P.S. 屋子结构很奇怪，门在左侧，门对着的走廊通向阳台。进门后左右两边各有一间卧室，房间门都对着玄关，相隔三四米。右手边的门外也有一条走廊，通向卫生间，正对着洗漱台。玄关宽度不到两米，两条走廊和玄关之间有一个被磨砂玻璃围起来的空间，似乎是客厅。有厨房和饭厅，可能是位于阳台和左边卧室之间。总之迷之布局。


	6. 20170609

一如既往，平行世界的我真忙碌啊。  
梦的一开始貌似是因为大巴车抛锚被滞留在了某个平行世界的国家。这一车人，包括“我”在内，是出门参观的学生，还有一队便装的军人护送兼看管。  
这个“我”，我也不知道性别，应该还是女的。  
这个接待“我们”的过路国家很小但是很有钱，女王大人热情地邀请大家在她的行宫里休息，直到车修好。  
港真我不理解为什么有女王会把行宫的大厅设计成服装店的架构，连标价牌都还在衣服上，估计是这位有钱的女王买回来收藏的吧。但是藏品需要买这么多吗，size还从xs到xxxl一应俱全⋯⋯  
其他人都去围观“服装店”了，“我”感觉这样做不太对所以就在一角的沙发上坐下来等。  
那里已经坐着一个人了，是负责看护“我们”的那个军官。他看见“我”抱着行囊过来，就把双人沙发让给“我”了，自己坐在了旁边的单人沙发上。  
“跟着军官应该比较安全才对。”“我”默默盘算着。军官也很客气，问了参观学习的内容。  
中间有一段记不清了。  
似乎是他出于职责的照顾让王宫的士兵以为“我”是他的亲戚，之后的接待“我”都被安排了跟他同一个级别的规格，某平行世界歌星的纪念演出还坐到了贵宾席上，入场还赠送了一个比“我”还大的限量版兔子布偶（twinkle桑？？）。  
后来还被迫看了场电影，就是某冰雪之国人们都喜欢白天鹅，有只漂亮的黑天鹅被丢在了路边，黑天鹅于是拔掉了自己的毛变成了漂亮有气质的小姐姐，和白天鹅百合去了。  
不要吐槽内容⋯⋯  
再后来“我”就抱着大兔子和行囊上车前往目的地了，路上的沙漠风景千篇一律，于是“我”打开了iPad刷起了新闻。  
头条是女王大人强留外国军官引发外交风波，配图是穿长裙的女王和那个军官⋯⋯  
“我”看了一下车子，军官没有上车⋯⋯  
“原来是献殷勤啊。”“我”默默感慨道，“这么快就把军务交接完了吗？”  
总之后来军官没有回国，新闻也没有后续，参观还挺顺利的。  
⋯⋯该恭喜他吗？  
回程路过该国的“我”内心吐了个槽。


	7. 20180423

好久没有记梦了。  
今天是一个悲伤的梦啊……  
主人公先是被一个stk折磨到受伤，被人出手相助，逃过一劫。之后换了住处，当以为终于可以松口气时，却得知被好心人打残的stk设法放了把火，把自己的朋友和那个好心人烧伤了。  
去探望朋友的时候，朋友趁护士让家属出去看单子的时候偷偷报信，说其中一个家属已经被stk附身了，让自己快走。但是因为不知道具体是谁，家属们又都站在门口，所以根本不敢走门，是从窗户上爬出去的。那个病房窗外就是海，没有防盗网但是窗沿也很窄，我做梦都感觉手脚发痒冒汗。  
终于爬到另一边病房了，偶遇回来拿药的好心人，好心人表示“既然有危险，那就送你回家”，还一边安慰说大丈夫萌大奶。结果这个flag太稳了，stk在医院走廊偷袭成功，好心人把主人公推进黑暗中，之后被stk折磨死了。  
主人公很清楚这个医院被动过手脚了，也从病房电视中看到了好心人遇害的全过程。周围越来越黑了，还是找不到出口，只好赌了一把，在一个黑漆漆的房间的找了个柜子与墙的夹缝躲起来。不知道躲了多久，医院终于恢复正常了，主人公不敢回去找好心人的尸体，闷头往外逃。但是也不敢回家，只好在人多的地方徘徊。  
这时，一个专程来调查stk的高冷大神出现了。为了防止出现意外，大神把主人公带到了另一个城市，主人公在那里养伤的时候认识了新朋友，在和新朋友出去购物的时候，主人公发现了stk……长相完全不同了，根本就是靠直觉+本能认出来的，梦到这里的时候我只想醒´_>`  
主人公拉着新朋友逃了，并且报告给了大神。大神让主人公在家里待命，自己去把部署人手调查一番。这就很卧槽了(ｰ̀дｰ́) boss是个stk啊，你能发现的stk肯定都是故意让你发现的啊，为什么你身为大神居然一点防备都没有！果不其然，stk这次附到了主人公喜欢的人身上，直接把门轰了。  
镜头一晃，主人公被扔到了一个风景优美的庄园，抬头就能看到地球，stk十分愉悦的表示这里没有其他人了，你随便逃随便躲。主人公各种逃各种躲，最后体力不支倒在了草莓地里。  
倒下去就会死的吧。  
“你就这样躺着别动。”  
头顶传来了朋友的声音，抬眼还能看见他脸上手上没拆的纱布。朋友直直地走向主人公原本前往的方向，stk不知何时已经站在那里了。之后主人公失去了意识。  
苏醒过来的时候主人公躺在舒服的沙发上，落地窗开着，有风吹进来，蓝色的湖水一望无垠。喜欢的人在旁边用草莓装饰甜点和冰沙，在他头顶的天空中，可以看到美丽的地球。  
我不禁问自己，为什么我会做这种梦啊_(:з」∠)_  
主人公没有作死，而是十分务实地选择了吃东西。喜欢的人在细数着这里的点点滴滴，话太多了我不记得了，但是言行举止和平时一样，并没有表现出stk之前有过的狂躁。他们像是互有好感的少男少女一样谈笑了很久。  
“你想不想待在这里啊？”他突然发问。  
“和你一起的话当然可以啊。”主人公握着他的手回答道。  
然后大神手里的特制武器从背后捅穿了stk的身体。  
大神把主人公和喜欢的人安然无恙地送回了原处。从落地的公园出来时，主人公遇到了以前的邻居母女，女儿跟主人公抱怨妈妈要自己剪学生头，主人公却察觉到了她的母亲命不久矣。把母女俩送上出租车之后，喜欢的人拉着主人公走向公交站，说自己小时候也曾因为母亲喜欢某电视剧里的角色造型而被剪成锅盖头。  
喜欢的人上了车，主人公披着夕阳的余晖离开了公交站。  
梦醒。  
做梦真的好累啊_(:з」∠)_  
错别字不改了，已发微博备份。


End file.
